


Your Christmas Miracle

by HisAsgardianAngel



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Birth, Captain America Is Your Baby Daddy, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Married Couple, One Shot, Pregnancy, Pregnant!Reader, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Snowed In, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers-centric, Sweet Steve Rogers, You're Welcome, christmas baby, flustered Steve, worried steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisAsgardianAngel/pseuds/HisAsgardianAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve/Reader, There has been a snow storm on Christmas and Captain America is happy to spend it cuddled up in bed next to the woman he loves, you. However, your unborn baby has more exciting plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Christmas Miracle

It was a very cold Christmas night and there was nothing like a shirtless super solider to keep you warm as you slept with one hand cradling your nine months pregnant belly. There had been a horrible snow storm in Brooklyn several hours earlier, which Steve Rogers had had to console you over as you wept that his friends from the Avengers wouldn't be able to make it to the first Christmas dinner you had prepared as a family. Everyone was snowed in, doors iced shut and roads too dangerous to brave in such weather. Emotions were always high for you at the holidays, you missed your mother who had passed when you were seventeen, so naturally the importance of this dinner and your pregnancy hormones had pushed you over the edge. Steve didn't mind though, it was an emotional time for him as well and he had happily dried your tears, replacing your frustrations with sighs of content as he had kissed away your every worry and showed you what you meant to him.

Steve couldn't sleep. There was an excitement coursing through him as he thought about all of the things the two of you had done today. Bless the little one, it wasn't here yet but you had unwrapped all of the gifts you both had bought and placed them in the gender neutral nursery, which had come along beautifully. You both had wanted the baby's gender to be a complete and total surprise. The walls were a soft green with a white tree and baby deer painted on them that Steve had done himself and all of the furniture was of the same color scheme. This baby was the one thing Steve felt like he had done right with his life, he had never been more happy or excited about anything. He propped himself up on one elbow, peeking to make sure you were asleep before smiling tenderly at your swollen tummy.

"Hey there…I know you aren't here to see all your presents, squirt, but Daddy wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas. God, I can't wait to hold you." He whispered, cupping your belly gently and rubbing just where he knew the baby liked it. Pride rose in his chest as he felt your child kick him delicately, it had been responding a lot to the sound of his voice this last month and he couldn't get enough. You were due in about two weeks and most fathers probably would have been incredibly nervous, but not your husband. He was anxious about the birth, sure, but not about the baby. God did he want to see it already, to cradle it…he had waited 70 years to have a family, he didn't want to wait any longer. He was gently pressing a kiss into your abdomen when you stirred from your sleep.

"Stevie?" You whispered groggily, a sheepish expression crossing your husband's face as he realizes that he woke you. He threads his fingers between your own tenderly and flashes you a boyish smile.

"I'm sorry, [your name]. I didn't mean to wake you." You smile back at him but also wince in pain and whine in discomfort as you turn to snuggle into your husband's body. You felt like you were having braxton hicks contractions and there was an uncomfortable pressure in your pelvic area.

"You didn't, our little one did." You explain with a sigh, rubbing your baby bump tenderly in an attempt at soothing the small life form stirring restlessly inside of you. Sympathy flooded your counterpart's bright blue eyes and he squeezed your hand in comfort. You had been having these practice contractions all week, which the doctor said was normal although they were a pain in your ass. Steve hated that you weren't comfortable, sitting up and pulling you off of the pillows and against his chest, rubbing your back as you listened to the steady beat of the soldier's heart.

"Does this feel better?" Steve cooed softly, continuing to rub you and cuddle against you as you grip your pregnant belly and nod.

"I love you." You whimper in appreciation, a soft chuckle coming from his throat as he stares adoringly into your [your eye color] eyes. You were so in love with Steve, you always had been. When the two of you had met he was such a lonely man, he didn't have anyone but the Avengers who he scarcely saw. You didn't have many people to love either, and the two of you filled each other with more affection than either of you ever expected. Steve kissed your lips very gently and laid the hand he wasn't using to massage you across your baby bump.

"I love you too, beautiful." The pain was getting steadily worse, though you weren't going to mention it just yet. Your nerves were a little frazzled, anxious that the baby would come at the most inopportune time. You did not want to share these worries with your husband, whom you knew already worried way too much about the welfare of your baby. Steve was shaping up to be the best daddy, that was a fact. He had been so happy and yet so terrified to learn of your pregnancy that he had cried. He was worried that the super soldier serum would not be enough to ensure your baby's health because of all the pre-war illnesses that Steve had been born with himself, a few of which were hereditary. You couldn't let him worry, not an ounce more than he already did.

"Are you okay? How far apart are these contractions sweetheart?" He asked finally, blue eyes laced with concern as he watched your face contort into one of pain for the umpteenth time in the short period you had been awake. You almost didn't want to reply, fearing your voice would give you away. These contractions hurt like a mother fucker. Steve could feel the tightening of your stomach muscles as the contraction ripped through you, furthering his concern when you cried out a little bit.

"I think about every three minutes or so." You say as calmly as you can, though this seems to shoot utter panic through your partner. You watch as the color drains from his face a bit and he sits up to slowly slide out of bed. He puts on a brave face for you, but when you notice him peeking out of the bedroom windows you know exactly what he is doing; checking for ice. Steve leaves you alone for a little while, walking into the living room to check and see how the front door and roads are while the idea settles into your mind that these might not be braxton hicks contractions after all. This thought is absolutely terrifying. Very suddenly, before Steve has the chance to make it back to the bedroom your fears are confirmed as the pressure between your pelvis intensifies and you feel a small gush of water.

"Oh god…Steve!" Your soldier burst back into the room quickly, klutzily running into the door as his alarm and the sound of your cries completely consumed his mind. Steve climbed back onto the bed quickly, his hands immediately all over you in an attempt at soothing whatever had you in pain. You tried to express to him what was wrong but the strongest contraction yet tore through you, a sharp moan falling upon your lips as you practically crush Rogers's hand.

"M-My water broke…" You could tell that Steve was frantic, his body taut and rigid, trembling slightly as he very carefully reached to cup your belly.

"We're completely snowed in…what do I do…I don't know what to do." Your eyes feel with tears, terror coursing through you as you realize that this is not only your first baby, but Steve's as well. Neither of you knew what you were doing and your husband's fears about your child being sick were plaguing your mind. What if this baby wasn't healthy and neither of you were prepared? What if it died? Your lips began to quiver and a tear rolled down your cheek before you could stop it, Steve's protective instincts flying into overdrive at the very sight of it.

"Stevie…" The fear and vulnerability in your voice is too much for him and he grips your shoulders tightly, crushing your lips against his own in a sort of reaffirmation that everything was going to be okay.

"I'll make this right, I don't want you to worry. I can do this, our baby will be just fine." His words were confident, but you knew he was inwardly shattering. Despite your knowledge you decide to trust your husband, laying back and taking a few good breaths as he tries to make you more comfortable. Your husband is Captain America…you can do this. Steve began pacing back and forth frantically trying to think of things he was possibly going to need for a birth…man he wished he had seen more movies!

"U-Uh, towels a-and a tub of hot water right? Shoe laces….but what is the water for?" He babbled on as another fierce contraction rocked your body. You couldn't contain your scream, feeling like a thousand knives were setting in both your abdomen and below.

"I don't fucking care, GET IT OUT!" You half yelled half sobbed, pure unadulterated shock crossing Steve's face. Your outburst seemed to scare some sense into him and his military training kicked in, bolting to get what you needed in a timely, organized and stoic fashion. Mostly coming back with just towels since he didn't understand the need for the tub, he laid one aside to wrap your child in and another stretched out on the bed for you to birth on. He climbed onto the bed once more, helping you softly to take off your shirt as you cried into his neck gently.

"I'm so sorry…" Steve smiled and shushed you, kissing the side of your head and continuing to help you out of the rest of your clothes.

"You're in pain, I'm the one that should be sorry. No more stupid questions." He promised, pulling your underwear off and leaving you naked. Steve grabbed hold of you and helped you to move over the towel, deciding to try a perhaps unconventional birthing position. Steve removed his own clothes and got onto the towel with you, pushing you back onto the bed and wrapping your legs around him so that the baby would be pushed right into his awaiting arms. He took you by the hand and gingerly kissed your fingertips in comfort, looking on you lovingly as you concentrated on the next contraction.

"S-Shit! Steve!" You push hard, fighting back the screams you want to let out for Steve's sake, who you can tell is pretty anxious. His strong hands are massaging your legs in the most soothing manner and you whimper up at him with a look of adoration.

"What did I ever do to deserve such a wonderful man?" You pant in exhaustion, watching as Steve's lips contort into a deliciously sweet and innocent smile, his eyes brightening as he softly laughs. It's a gorgeous sound.

"You've got that all wrong. You deserve so much more, and every day 'til the day I die I'll strive to be more. For both of you." You wish you could reply to him but you can't, another contraction thrusting you into a fit of pushing. Your legs began to tremble, what felt like a ring of fire beginning to form around your lady bits. Tears stream down your face, which your husband ebbs away, as you feel your womanhood begin to stretch.

"I can't do this!" You exclaim, blood coating Steve's lap as a very small portion of your child's head became visible. Steve wanted to gag, he was so squeamish and there was already a considerable amount of blood but you wouldn't have known it, he stayed strong for you.

"Yes you can, you're doing perfect." He took one of your hands and moved it down to tenderly feel the softness of the child's hair.

"That's our baby, focus on our baby." Steve's voice is so encouraging that you almost can't help yourself, giving into the pushes once more though this time you cannot contain your ear-splitting shriek. You're stretching more and more, your hips feeling as if they are wetly pulling apart inside your body as a small human makes their way through. Steve is watching with wide eyes, more and more of his little ones head emerging. He cups his hands over his mouth, half in disgust at all the fluid and half in excitement as he realizes that the infant has his blonde hair.

"You're so close." You couldn't tell if he was talking to you or the baby, but either way you hoped he was right. As much as you had loved being pregnant you wanted this to be over. You waited patiently for another contraction, catching your breath and taking a moment to watch your super soldier. You didn't care how badly this was hurting you, every moment would be worth doing all over just to see the joy and wonder in his eyes like this for the rest of your life. You could feel the child straining against the tightness of your vagina, you knew it wouldn't be much longer.

"Steve, Steve, Steve!" You chanted in desperation, eyes screwed shut and head laid back in agony as you pushed the head the rest of the way out. You wanted to sob, you had never felt pain like this before, the feeling of your own blood soaking your husband and no doubt bleeding through the towels making it all worse. You feel Steve tenderly push against the top of your tummy in an attempt at helping you ease the body the rest of the way out.

"Come on, [your name], one big push for me, angel." You give it all you've got, begging for the shoulders to pass. You and Steve had taken birthing classes (no matter how embarrassing Steve thought they were) and you knew it would all be over once you expelled those shoulders, that was the goal. This turned out to be harder than you thought, your baby not budging for the longest time as you barred down as hard as you could. Steve planted a kiss on the baby's head (having forgotten all about the blood in his excitement) and kissed up your thigh soothingly, nuzzling you and whispering sweet whispers of encouragement. He knew you could do this, one more push.

"Push with your legs, c'mon honey. Almost done." He coached, holding and squeezing your hand tightly as you used the last of your strength to bring your sweet little baby into the world. The birth instructors had been right, once the child's shoulders passed the rest slid out effortlessly into Steve's hands, his face full of more emotion than you had ever seen.

"W-We…have a daughter, [your name]. We have a little girl." Steve choked, grabbing for the towel he had set aside and wrapping her up in it quickly. She coughed and struggled to breath for a few moments, clearing the mucus from her airways before letting out that loud iconic cry you always hear in movies. Steve placed the child on your chest delicately, allowing you to get a good look at her while he left in search of shoe strings and scissors to cut the umbilical cord. The feeling of holding your newborn is like nothing else you have ever experienced…it was like falling in love times a million.

"What's your name, hmm? What should mommy and daddy call you, little one?" You coo at your perfect girl, all blonde hair and [your eye color] eyes. God did she look just like her daddy. Steve overheard as he entered the room and hummed, thinking up a list of girl names and attempting to wipe his tears away before you noticed that he was bawling.

"I like Clara, if that's alright." You mull it over in your head, pairing it with the name you had been thinking about more toward the beginning of your pregnancy. You had liked Sirius for a boy and Elise for a girl.

"Clara Elise Rogers…how's that?" Steve grinned at you broadly and leaned in for a sweet, chaste kiss before placing another on your daughter's tiny face.

"That's beautiful." He felt to make sure the umbilical cord was no longer pulsating and tied his shoe laces about 1.5 inches from Clara's belly button to clamp it off, cutting the cord and wrapping his arms around you both lovingly.

"I love you both so much." He whispered, his eyes glued to Clara, who was cooing quietly back at the two of you, her super small hand in her mouth. She was a very very small baby and when you felt a tear drop fall upon your shoulder you looked up at your husband reassuringly.

"I know she's small, but I want you to know that it probably has nothing to do with you." Clara of course had not been weighed, but there was no way she was the normal seven pounds. She looked perhaps five something, very pale but also very content. She didn't appear to be unhealthy or in pain, which you took as a great sign.

"We don't know that. She has to be taken to the doctor." You lean your head on Steve and sigh. If she had Steve's inheritable illnesses that meant she would have asthma and anemia…and later in life she would be susceptible to rheumatic fever (although you were sure there was a vaccination for that now) and possibly diabetes, but all of that seemed so impossible and far off for this perfect little child.

"We'll have her looked at, Stevie. For now, let's just enjoy how wonderful she is." Steve laughed, he had to agree on that.

"She's the best thing to ever happen to us." He agreed, curling up on the bed and pulling you both into his embrace. You didn't mind all the blood you all were covered in, snuggling in to your husband with your little girl wiggling happily on your chest, looking at her daddy.

"You're my world." You whisper to them both, your eyes falling closed as you slip into a blissful and well earned sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> STEVE BELONGS TO MARVEL


End file.
